


Daddy Knows Best

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Daddy Asra, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: Asra makes you count your orgasms. You are up to twelve.





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request on my Tumblr (@vesuviannights). Anon wanted some Daddy Asra with a female reader and lots of praise.

“Use your words. Tell daddy what you need.”

You keen as another orgasm crashes into you, a wave that shakes your entire body, putting every muscle and nerve on edge as you wait for it to pass.

It wasn’t your first.

It wasn’t even your second.

You have been here for what feels like an eternity, head propped up by one of Asra’s pillows by the crackling fireplace, the white-haired magician positioned between your thighs, drawing orgasm after orgasm from your exhausted body.

You gasp out, and finally manage to push out a few words in response.

“I—” You swallow, voice quivering as his fingers crook inside of you and begin moving once more. “I need…” You’re almost ashamed to say it. “I need you to stop. It’s too much, I can’t do all of them.”

“Do you need it, or do you simply _want_ it? Remember what I told you about the difference.”

“I…I _want_ you to stop.”

Asra coos, his thumb dragging lazy circles over your clit while his fingers crook inside of you, spreading and scissoring your already aching pussy.

“And see, that’s why you have me—daddy knows what you need, and that’s to cry out and squeeze your beautiful pussy all over his fingers. How many has it been now?”

You swallow, mind a little hazy as you try to recall the orgasms you’ve been counting.

“T-thirteen.”

“Good girl. And can you give me one more?” You nod wordlessly, tears streaming down your face. “Of course you can. So generous, giving daddy all the orgasms he wants from you.”

He settles back between your thighs, his lips kissing two barely-there butterfly kisses to each of your thighs before they move between your legs and begin suckling on your clit.

You can feel it approaching already, even before he used his lips; he wants this one to be big, he wants this one to _hurt_, to make you scream and sob and cry out, maybe even pass out.

“Just one more, baby,” he murmurs into your pussy. “I know you can give me more.”

Your fingers twist in the shag of the rug beneath your body, cushioning you from the cold stone floor. The dying fire and a thin sheen of sweat illuminate your heaving chest, and when you feel your thighs begin to shake with the first tell of your orgasm, you close your eyes and keen.

It washes over you so much more gently than you had thought, and you wonder if he will be disappointed. The moment the walls of your pussy start to contract, his movements become slow, careful, loving. He laps up your juices as you come with slow, delicate movements, and you can hear him murmuring his approval as you twitch and shake against him.

Your body seems to collapse as he pulls out and away from you, kissing up your body. Your eyelids are heavy, you can barely see what is happening in the dimly lit room around you. When he reaches your lips and kisses you, he sweeps his tongue into your mouth to let you taste yourself, and you are barely conscious enough to remember to suckle on his tongue to clean it off, just the way he likes you doing.

“How are you feeling, my love?” He asks. You moan quietly, unable to answer. He smiles into your cheek and nuzzles into it with his nose. “Sleep now. I’ll carry you to our bed and clean you off. You did so well. I’m very proud.”

You nod, head lolling against his chest as he scoops you up and moves toward your shared bedroom, and you are swept into a heavy, dreamless sleep before he has even placed you on the bed.


End file.
